Necklace of Harmonia
by death mega sega
Summary: Cupid's sister, Harmonia, has lost her The Necklace of Harmonia. She has asked Cupid and Juandissimo to help her find it. Where could the necklace be?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Necklace of Harmonia**_

_**Chapter 1: Midnight Call**_

_**Deathy:**_ Enjoy insanity.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Pink! It's a mixture of white and red. It's so feminine. It reminds me nothing of the hunt!"

[][][][]

Cupid and Juandissimo had crawled into their bed. The two had decided to stay up a little bit longer and cuddle. The two were snuggling, when suddenly, _**DING-DONG!**_ Cupid and Juandissimo jolted up. The pink haired god turned to look at his clock.

"How rude! Don't they know what hour it is?" The blue eyed male grumbled as he crossed his arms. His wings moved to show his aggravation. "Well they're just out of luck!" The god stated as he plopped back down. "Because I'm officially off the clock." He looked up at Juandissimo with an annoyed expression. "Well come here and cuddle with me." He ordered.

The purple eyed fairy gave his lover a caring look. "But _mi amor,_ shouldn't we answer the door?"

"Fine! You do it!" Cupid snapped. "Tell them to go away."

"_Se__ñ__or Cupido_, that would be rude." Juandissimo stated. "And don't you have cherubs for that?"

"Well they're being lazy, go answer the door." Cupid stated as he heard another _**DING-DONG!**_ The pink haired fairy cringed at the sound.

"Hey EROS!" A loud female voice screamed through his window. "I know you're home! You always leave your window unlocked." A dark red headed woman with orange highlights that resembled snakes floated at the window. "I keep telling you, one of these days a rapist is going to break in and get you." She snapped her fingers and an orange-ish red light appeared above her hands, lighting up the dark room. Her hot pink eyes instantly fell on the muscular Hispanic fairy, whose hair was tied back in a ponytail and was only wearing boxers. "SEE?!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Juandissimo Magnifico. "There's one here right now!" Her glare on the Latino man deepened as a dark purplish black orb formed in her hand. She wound up to hit him, then Cupid sat up and got in her way.

"Adrestia!" The god of love yelled in a stern tone. "Don't. You. Dare! This is my boyfriend! Now, put away that shocky orb!"

Adrestia pouted, making a kind of guilty expression. She closed her hand, making the purple orb disappear. "I'm sorry." She stated as she bowed her head. "I… over reacted? A lot?" She gave a creepy and pitiful attempt at an apologetic smile.

"Why are you here?" Cupid asked as he crossed his arms to look at her. _**DING!-DONG!**_ "And who the hell is at my door?"

"That would be Harmonia." Adrestia answered as she rolled her eyes. "She's in a huge panic. The dear actually came and woke me up earlier."

Cupid raised an eye brow. "What happened this time?" He asked as he got out of his bed.

"Why don't you let her tell you?" Adrestia stated with a less then pleased look as she pointed at the door with one hand as the other sat on her hip.

Cupid walked out of the room. Juandissimo got up to follow him. Something in his _muy sexy_ colon told him that he didn't want to stay in the room with the lady who made strange orbs appear in her hands.

"Listen, Mr. Magnifico, I'm sorry for nearly electrocuting you earlier." She stated as she gave him a kind curtsy. "I was unaware that you and my brother were…." She bit her lip as she looked for a word. "Sleeping... Together?"

"It is okay." Juandissimo answered awkwardly as he followed Cupid out of the room.

Down stairs, the _**DING! DONG! **_continued. Banging on the front door had also begun. Cupid rolled his blue eyes. Juandissimo opened the door for the god, who we all knew was too lazy and coffee deprived to even open such a big, heavy heart shaped door. Juandissimo was instantly met with a small fist banging against his muscular chest.

Baby blues stared up at him in wonder. "Who are you?" She asked, sounding very much like a child. She tilted her head in a confused manner. Her long lavender hair with light mint high lights was pinned up in an almost Jasmine like fashion. Though it was slowly coming undone from her panic-y state, which seemed to have disappeared instantly as soon as she laid eyes on the buff male.

"_Hola jovencita._" Juandissimo greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Um… Where is my big brother?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Cupid piped, standing on his tip toes, leaning over Juan's shoulder. He gave a gay wave. "Hi sis!"

"Hello big brother!" She peeped up as her light purple butterfly wings moved happily, causing her to float a little.

"Hi." Cupid smiled at his little sister. "Harmonia. Juandissimo. Juandissimo. Harmonia. She's my sister. Sis, this is my boyfriend." He made gestures to introduce them. "And this is Adrestia."

"Okay!" She smiled happily. "Hello Juandissimo! It's very nice to meet you."

"_Hola!_" Juandissimo waved to her. "It's very to meet you too."

"So, while I wait for my midnight, I've-just-been-woken-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-by-my-sisters cup of coffee, why are you here?" Cupid asked.

Harmonia walked in as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmmm… Why I'm here so late." She mumbled as she, herself, nearly forgot the reason she was there. "Oh yeah! It's terrible big brother!" She cried as she latched onto the pink haired god's arm. Cupid looked at her with a confused look which soon turned into 'why-are-you-about-to-rip-my-arm-off' look. "I lost my necklace! You know the magical one that I was given! I lost it!" Tears starting to form in her pale blue eyes.

"What?!" Cupid exclaimed. "Harmonia, how could you have lost that? I mean, sure you lose a lot of things. But the magic Necklace of Harmonia?! You seriously lost that! Do you have any idea of what trouble is being released on the world?!"

"_Disculpe mi amor_, but what is so dangerous about a simple necklace?" Juandissimo asked innocently.

"Juan, you have no clue." Cupid warned him. "The Necklace of Harmonia is a magical necklace that was given to Harmonia to protect. The necklace causes the wearer and the people around it to have terrible bad luck! Whoever has that necklace is in terrible danger! Not to mention the rest of us!"

"Mom is going to throw a bitch fit when she finds out that Harmonia lost the necklace, again." Adrestia stated. "I already have Phobos and Deimos looking around for it. Pothos is doing a once over of Harmonia's house just to make sure she didn't lose it there. And Himeros…" She snarled his name. "That jerk is somewhere in Rico having a party and won't answer his stupid phone."

Cupid sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So we pretty much have the whole family searching for this necklace but we're trying not to tell mom and dad again?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Adrestia answered.

"Well, we haven't gone by Psyche's and Hedone's yet." Harmonia said innocently. Adrestia had a look of terror on her face as Cupid clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"We don't need their help. We can find it by ourselves!" Cupid nearly hissed. The Spanish fairy took a step back, surprised to see Cupid so angry.

"Who are Psyche and Hedone?" He asked curiously. "More family members of yours, _mi amor?_"

"It's not important Juan. It's not important. Let's just help Harmonia find her accursed necklace so I can go to sleep." Cupid hissed. Then a cherub brought him some coffee. "OOH! Coffee!" He took a sip and sighed in content.

[][][

_**Deathy:**_ This has been on my comp hiding and unfinished since like December or so. So now I share it with you! Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_ Sorry, my comp pulled a stupid, so here is the FULL first chap!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Necklace of Harmonia**_

_**Ch2: It's A Trap**_

_**Deathy:**_ I haven't worked on this in a while. Sorry about the last chap being cut off. I fixed it though. Heads up, the versions of Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Cupid that I'm using are based on BJXCBFOREVER's version of them. I've changed some things about them to make it easier for me to write for them. But they're pretty much the same as BJXCBFOREVER's versions. So if you want to get a better view of them, I encourage you to read some of her work.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my ideas.

[][][][

Anti-Juandissimo was out for a walk. Anti-Cupid had kicked him out of the house once again. Anti-Juandissimo was used to it though. At least once a month Anti-Cupid would scream that he didn't want to see anyone all day, especially Anti-Juandissimo. Anti-Juandissimo didn't mind; he would give Anti-Cupid some space and would come back for dinner and make his favorite dish. While walking on the beach, Anti-Juandissimo noticed something shiny sticking out of the sand. He picked it up and examined it curiously.

It was a pretty necklace. It was made of shiny gold and adorn with sparkling jewels of many colors. It looked like something you would see in a museum. One of those things that you see a princess wearing on her wedding day. Intrigued by the beauty of the necklace, Anti-Juandissimo decided he would take the necklace home and show it to Anti-Cupid.

Anti-Juandissimo came home very happy; he instantly hugged Anti-Cupid as soon as he entered the door. He kept going on and on about the beautiful necklace he had found. He excitedly showed Anti-Cupid his necklace which he now wore around his neck. Anti-Cupid simply rolled his eyes; he didn't care about some stupid necklace that he had found. He had much more important things to do. Like plot on a way to destroy his archenemy – Cupid.

"Isn't it pretty?" Anti-Juandissimo exclaimed. "I found it. It's shiny and pretty. And it sparkles! See Anti-Cupid! SEE! This rock right here, see it? It shines like your eyes. See?"

Anti-Cupid rolled his red eyes at him. "It's a ruby you dolt." He said glancing up at the necklace. He really wished he could get rid of the annoying nuisance that was Anti-Juandissimo from his life.

Anti-Juandissimo didn't seem to get the insult as he smiled dopily and giggled. "Thank you Anti-Cupid." He said opening his arms to hug the anti-god.

"Don't hug me." Anti-Cupid ordered in a hissed as he flipped the page of his horror novel.

"Hey Anti-Cupid," Anti-Juandissimo asked sweetly and actually softly. Anti-Cupid glared up at the Italian anti-fairy. "Can I give this necklace to you?"

"Why?" He asked dryly.

"As a sign of my love for you!" Anti-Juandissimo cheered with a dopey smile.

Anti-Cupid scoffed as he turned back to his book. "No." He replied simply. "I don't need it. I don't want it. I certainly don't need a sign of your stupid love. I hate love. I hate everything! You keep your necklace and leave me be. I never want to hear of it again. Now, leave me be so I can work on my plans."

"But you're reading Frankenstein?" Anti-Juandissimo questioned as he tilted his head.

Anti-Cupid slowly closed his book and turned his head on his neck like a robot to glare at Anti-Juandissimo who was leaning on the arm of his favorite black chair. He pursed his lips, allowing his sharp fangs to show. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked coldly.

"I'm not sure yet." Anti-Juandissimo shrugged. "I'm been thinking we could have lasagna or maybe some Paninis. I found a great recipe for black berry cobbler earlier too. What would you like?"

Anti-Cupid placed his head on the knuckles of his hand as he glared at Anti-Juandissimo with an 'I-really-couldn't-care-less' expression. He raised an eye brow at Anti-Juandissimo, daring him to speak.

"How about I go make dinner and surprise you?" Anti-Juandissimo stated as he began making his way to the kitchen.

"Just have it done by dinner time." Anti-Cupid ordered.

As he sat in his chair, reading his book, he began to think. That necklace around Anti-Juandissimo's neck seemed familiar. Almost as if he had seen it somewhere before. But Anti-Cupid had seen a lot of things. Why should he be concerned about some stupid necklace Anti-Juandissimo found? It was probably made out of plastic or something. So the necklace was just some stupid, useless piece of junk.

Anti-Cupid jolted out of his chair; his skeleton trying to escape from his blue skin. The loud bang in the kitchen was not a normal sound for the anti-god to hear. He rushed into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks in the door way. The large oak kitchen table was crushed. A large anvil like the ones you see in Looney Toons had smashed the table. Anti-Cupid tilted his head as he looked at his roof. There wasn't a hole in it. He looked around and began to feel something similar to panic when he didn't see Anti-Juandissimo. But Anti-Cupid was an anti-god. Anti-gods didn't feel panic. Either way, he raced around the room until he found Anti-Juandissimo. The Italian anti-fairy was curled up inside the fridge. He apparently fell in the fridge when the anvil fell onto the table. Anti-Cupid glared at him.

"What happened?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

Anti-Juandissimo just stared at the smashed table. "I don't know." The anti-fairy shrugged as he slowly crawled out of the fridge. "I was setting the ingredients for dinner on the table and the next thing I knew, BAM! An anvil came out of nowhere!" Anti-Juandissimo explained. His eyes began to water and his lower lip began to whimper.

"What's wrong?"

"Dinner's going to be late." Anti-Juandissimo whimper as a few tears escaped his purple eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Anti-Cupid shook his head. "But where'd the anvil come from?"

Anti-Juandissimo shrugged as he opened the drawer in the kitchen. "I don't know." He stated. The anti-fairy pulled out a wallet and then the drawer fell off its tracks and out on the floor. Anti-Juandissimo gasped as he jumped back and fell onto the broken table.

Anti-Cupid raised an eye brow. "_Well that's not normal._" The anti-god thought as he stared at the site before him.

"Sorry." Anti-Juandissimo muttered as he stood up.

"Just go get stuff for dinner." Anti-Cupid ordered, no hint of any emotion other than hatred in his voice. Anti-Juandissimo nodded as he walked out of the house.

Before leaving the house, he turned back and called. "You want to come shopping with me? You can push the buggy?"

"Hell no!" Anti-Cupid shot at him. "I don't do shopping and I sure don't do any manual labor! I'd rather go to the Elysian Fields and hug people then go shopping. That's what I have anti-cherubs and you for."

"Okay." Anti-Juandissimo sighed as he went by himself to the store.

Anti-Cupid ordered the anti-cherubs to clean up the kitchen. The anti-god sat in his study trying to figure out how an anvil fell on the table and how a drawer broke off its tracks and smashed to the floor. Things like this didn't happen much. It was very odd. Anti-Cupid sighed through his nose as he picked up a random book off the shelf and sat in his black chair. He flipped open the book and began to skim over the pages as he casually flipped through the pages. For once, he didn't feel like reading. His mind was too busy wondering about the strange incidents that had happened.

His red eyes then caught sight of something interesting. He flipped back a couple of pages to see what it was. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the golden amulet. It was the same piece of jewelry that Anti-Juandissimo was wearing around his scrawny little neck. Anti-Cupid's jaw dropped as he read about the artifact. "The accursed Necklace of Harmonia?!" He exclaimed to himself. "_How in the name of my father did that twit get a hold of that? It causes bad luck to anyone who wears it._" He thought as he stood up and continued reading. "_And Anti-Juandissimo is wearing it. He must not realize that it's causing him to have bad luck. How did I not notice this earlier?_" He slammed the book closed. "If I get a hold of that necklace, I can give others so much bad luck that they'll be destroyed. Then father will be proud of me! And my first victim will be Anti-Cosmo." Anti-Cupid grinned as he let his vampire like fangs show. He placed a book mark on the page about the necklace and placed the book on his dark cherry wood desk in his study. Then he then flew out of his room, evil schemes racing through his mind.

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ Please Read & Review! 4/7/2013


	3. Chapter 3

_**Necklace of Harmonia**_

_**Chapter 3: Little Birdy**_

_**Krissie:**_ Been a while, so let's get on with the tale. Sorry that's it's been so long. I've been working on some original work.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hola! I am from Spain! – Carlos Alazraqui

[][][]

"So where was the last place that you had your necklace?" Cupid asked as he sat in his comfy pink arm chair and drank his coffee.

"Well," Harmonia began to think, "I woke up at my normal time. I ate an omelet and some bacon for breakfast. Then I went to work. You know, the usual, helping people find harmony with themselves. Then I went for lunch and I saw the cutest little bird! It was adorable. But it had a hurt wing." She pouted. "I felt so sorry for the little guy. So I took him home and I feed him lunch. I helped nurse him back to health. I sat him down in my room to rest while I went back to work. And when I came home, I saw him fly out my window. I was happy to see he was all better, but sad that he left. Then I ate dinner. And then when I went to bed, I went to check on the necklace like I always do and realized that it was gone!"

"Where were you keeping it?" Cupid asked.

"I kept it in my jewelry box in my room." Harmonia stated innocently.

"Was your jewelry box opened or closed when you went to check on it?" He questioned.

"It was open. I always leave my jewelry box open." She stated.

"You left a box full of jewelry open and you had a bird in your room?" Cupid questioned as he looked at his sister. "You do realize birds like shiny things right?"

"So? What does that have to do with my necklace?" Harmonia questioned.

"The bird saw it, picked it up, and flew off with it." Cupid told her.

"That does make sense." Adrestia stated. "Why didn't you tell me about this bird earlier?"

"I didn't think about." Harmonia shrugged.

"It also means that your necklace could be anywhere." Adrestia sighed. "Which means we have to widen the search."

"Yep. Come on, let's go look for things around your house that a bird might be attracted too." Cupid stated as he got up. "Someone bring me more coffee. I'm going to need it."

"You need it now." Adrestia rolled her hot pink eyes at her younger brother.

Juandissimo Magnifico just kind of stood there. The Spaniard was awkward and wasn't sure how to react to Cupid's sisters. He was doing his best to keep up with the conversation but there was a moment where the 3 sprouted off in Greek and poor little Juan was just sitting there, staring around the room. He finally thought it be best to examine the ceiling and play connect the dots with the ridges on the ceiling. So far he had made a boat, a star, a turtle, and one of Tom Kenny.

"Come on Juandissimo. It's going to be a long night." Cupid said as he dragged his confused lover away from his game and out the door. They were on their way to Harmonia's.

Harmonia's house was almost as huge as Cupid's. There was a large garden that surrounded the house. It pretty much made a maze around her house. Her house was also next to the ocean. There was even a diving board connected to a balcony! Juandissimo's jaw dropped at the site of the very light lavender colored house. Three young men were standing on the porch surrounded by several cherubs. They were giving orders as if they were military. Juandissimo recognized the ginger head boy. He wasn't sure about the two who stood on each side of him though. They were kind of scary looking. One had dark green hair with dark blue streaks, and the other had dark red hair with dark blue streaks. One had dark grey eyes and the other had dark green eyes. They each carried weapons that didn't look nice. They carried dark brown and red bows and their arrows were connected to chains. One had a Mohawk and the other's hair drooped down like some emo goth guy in a rock band. They wore gothic style clothes with spikes and chains and Juandissimo was very uncomfortable. What was sweet little Pothos doing with such strange looking guys?

"Hi!" Harmonia greeted as she raced up and hugged the trio.

"How's the search going?" Adrestia asked.

"Please tell me you found the necklace and I can go home and sleep?" Cupid stated as he took a sip of coffee.

Juandissimo walked close to Cupid and leaned in to him. "Who are those two guys with your baby brother, _mi amor_?" Juandissimo asked in a whisper.

"Oh, you haven't met these guys yet." Cupid smiled.

"Who's the tan dude?" The one with dark red hair asked. His hands going quickly to his hips. "I haven't seen him before. Is he your new bow brother?" He teased as he looked Juandissimo over. "He certainly is an interesting fellow?"

"Play nice." Cupid told his brother. "Everyone, this is Juandissimo." Cupid stated as he gestured to his boyfriend. "Juandissimo, this is Phobos." He pointed to the boy with dark green haired boy with a Mohawk. And this Deimos." He gestured to the dark green eyed boy. He smirked at the Spanish fairy.

"So you're the famous Juandissimo Magnifico!" He clapped his hands together. "My! My! You certainly look like nice." He gave an evil smirk. "I wonder what makes you scream like a bitch."

"Deimos!" Phobos smacked his brother in the arm. "Now is not really the time to get cozy with Cupid's boyfriend and torture him."

"It really isn't." Pothos stated.

"Deimos likes to mess with people." Cupid told him.

"Do yourself a favor and don't go anywhere alone with him." Adrestia told Juandissimo.

"He'll purposely do things to make you uncomfortable." Harmonia informed the Spanish fairy.

"It's true!" Deimos smiled proudly. "It comes with being the god of dread and terror."

"Just don't pay him any mind." Cupid waved a hand as he drank his coffee.

"But seriously, we haven't found any sign of the necklace." Deimos stated.

"Where was the last place you saw the accursed thing? Because we've checked all over this house and still haven't found it." Phobos stated.

"Believe me, your house is a total mess inside from where we've been looking. The cherubs are putting it back together though." Pothos stated. "Though it'll take a while to fix the hole in the wall."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Deimos shrugged.

"It's okay!" Harmonia stated as she hugged the green eyed boy. "Thank you for helping."

"We think a bird took it." Cupid stated. "Harmonia brought one home. Again."

The three boys rolled their eyes. Of course their sister would do that.

"Then should we call Artimes?" Phobos suggested. "After all, she can talk with animals and can surely find the bird and ask where it put it."

"Sounds like a good idea." Cupid nodded his head. "Until then, we should check places were a bird might fly."

"That only leaves us with everywhere." Pothos muttered.

They began searching as they waited for Artimes to show up. The goddess was a very busy girl. She was the goddess of the moon after all. The goddess soon showed up. Her silver white hair was pinned up in a messy pony tail. She smiled at her cousins.

"So what is up this time?" The goddess asked kindly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Harmonia lost the necklace again." Adrestia stated as she walked up to Artimes. "We believe a bird took it. Can you help us find the bird and figure out where he took it?"

"I think I spoke to that bird earlier. Said he picked up a shiny piece of jewelry, but accidently dropped it in the ocean. So it's probably on some beach side by now. Unless someone's picked it up by now."

"Who would be crazy enough to pick up that accursed thing?" Phobos exclaimed.

"Someone who wants some bad luck. And a lot of it!" Deimos chuckled. "Maybe they're a masochist."

"Or maybe they don't know what it is and picked it up because it looks pretty." Cupid stated as he rolled his eyes at his brothers.

"Well, let's go check the beaches!" Harmonia proclaimed. "It sounds like fun! Can we build a sandcastle?"

The others turned and stared at the young goddess. Each was silent as they staled faced her.

"Sure thing dear." Cupid told her. "Whatever you want." He then took a sip of his coffee. H smiled happily. "Awe. Caramel." He sighed with content. "Let's go."

[][][]

_**Krissie:**_ Please enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Necklace of Harmonia **_

_**Chapter 4: Sleeping Rage**_

_**Krissie:**_ Enjoy this randomness.

_**Disclaimer:**_ [the holiday mascots are talking about what they do] Cupid: Well, I make kids fall in love.

Kids: EW.

Cupid: Point taken.

[][][][

Anti-Juandissimo entered the house. His hair was messier then usually. "Anti-Cupid! I'm home!" He called. He went to place the bags on the table. He stopped short as he stared at the still broken table. "I see they haven't fixed the table yet." He smiled. He moved the grocery bags to one arm and with the other, he pulled out his wand and anti-poofed the table. He placed the bags on the table and went into get everything in order to make dinner.

The anti-fairy had had a long trip to the store. It seemed like everything was breaking today. As an anti-fairy, he loved bad luck, but it was becoming a bit overbearing today. He placed a tall black pot on the stove. He began to boil the water and waited patiently. He got out mushrooms, garlic, and other ingredients. He began dicing them as he waited for the water to boil. Once the water was boiling, he tossed in the noodles. He continued working on dinner.

Once dinner was done, Anti-Juandissimo walked under the door frame of the kitchen. "Anti-Cupid! Dinner is ready! Come eat!" His voice rang through the house.

Anti-Cupid looked up from his book. He was busy planning the down fall of everyone around him. After all, he was the anti-god of hate, and thus, hated everyone. He sighed as he didn't want to leave his plans; they weren't completed yet. He moved the chest piece on the large board over a space and then closed his book and placed it on the book shelf. He walked out and glared at his unwanted roommate from the door way to his study. "What is it?" He growled.

"It's dinner time!" Anti-Juandissimo smiled.

Anti-Cupid looked over at the large, black grandfather clock and nodded as it was 5:58. A few minutes early, but acceptable. "Very well." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He wasn't much for floating.

"We're having pasta!" Anti-Juandissimo stated as he grabbed two plates from the cabinets. The black haired anti-god sat down as the anti-fairy kept talking about things he didn't care about. Then he noticed a specific smell. He sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" He questioned to himself.

"Burning? Of course not!" Anti-Juandissimo stated as he scooped a large spoon full of pasta onto a plate. "I've never burnt any-" And then the stove caught fire. Anti-Juandissimo stood there frozen like the idiot he was.

Anti-Cupid was stunned for a moment as he had never seen flames burst onto his stove quite so quickly before. It was almost like a fire work show. He quickly shook it off and jumped up. "Anti-cherubs!" He ordered. "Get your butts in here and fix this!" He grabbed Anti-Juandissimo by the wrist and dragged him away from the tall flames. His sharp, long nails dug into his flesh. He anti-poofed up a fire extinguisher which worked, well, like magic. The anti-cherubs came and put out the fire. The whole time, Anti-Juandissimo stood froze. Once the kitchen was back in order, Anti-Cupid folded his arms on his chest. His red eyes burned into the anti-fairy. "Are you going to move at all, you twit?" He asked coldly.

"The k-k-k-kitch-ch-ch-chen was on-n-n-n fi-fi-fi-fi-fire…" Anti-Juandissimo stuttered.

"Yes. The kitchen was on fire. You burnt dinner." Anti-Cupid stated. "Care to tell me something that I don't know?"

Anti-Juandissimo's hands started shaking as he stared at the now fixed kitchen. His bottom lip quivered as if he was going to burst into tears.

"Now, come on. Don't cry. That won't solve anything." Anti-Cupid told him. "Now come on. What are we having for dinner? I think I saw a tasty rat somewhere a while earlier."

"No." Anti-Juandissimo muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Anti-Cupid questioned. This little jerk had better not have told him no. This was his house. He was the anti-god of hate. How dare he tell him no.

"No." He muttered once more. "NO!" He began screaming in Italian. "NO! _Non mai. Non ho mai bruciato niente nella mia vita. Io non sono lui! Io non sono lui! Io non sono. Sono una brava cuoca! Io ottimo cuoco. Non metto le mie cucine in fiamme. Non adesso. non mai! Qualcosa deve essere terribilmente sbagliato. Forse che il muscolo ispanica capo idiota finalmente imparato a cucinare? Ha preso il mio unico e solo di buona qualità? Quel bastardo! Questo non può accadere a me! Lo farò pagare per questo, quel bastardo!"_

"Whoa!" Anti-Cupid held up his hands. "I know you are not raising your voice at me. I am an anti-god. And I stress the GOD part. How dare you raise your voice at me? This is my house! I could kill you with just a snap of my fingers!"

"No! You listen to me!" Anti-Juandissimo screamed so loud that the people on the far-est edge of anti-fairy world could hear him. "_Lei non capisce. Quel bastardo ha tutto! Ha tutto! Sembra buono. Una bella voce e il canto. Si alza tutte le ragazze, e molti dei ragazzi. Lui è forte. Ha un buon corpo. Capelli Nizza. Non posso fare un cazzo con i miei capelli! Sono Wimpy. Io non sono degno di merda la maggior parte del tempo. Ho solo una cosa. UNA COSA! Una cosa, Anti-Cupido. Era l'unica cosa che ho avuto che non ha fatto. L'unica piccola cosa. E 'così male che ho voluto avere sempre quella? È vero? Allora?_"

"I don't understand what you're saying." Anti-Cupid stated as he stomped his foot. "Speak English like you usually do. And stop yelling at me. People are looking in through the window." He glared at the on lookers outside. "This is my house and I'll be damn if some stupid idiot anti-fairy yells at me in some other language at me."

Anti-Juandissimo stomped his feet on the ground like a small child throwing a fit. "_Tu non capisci! Non puoi capire!_" Tears started to build up his purple eyes. Anti-Cupid just stared at him in shock at this behavior. Anti-Juandissimo bit his lip at him as his hands bawled up into fists shook at his sides. "_Dove sono le frecce? Quelli che uccidono._" He asked with a breathy voice.

"I don't understand. Speak English." Anti-Cupid ordered. Anti-Juandissimo stomped a few steps closer with a mean look in his eyes. The anti-god took a few steps back. This wasn't like Anti-Juandissimo. Then he looked and noticed that the Necklace of Harmonia was still around his neck. Was the necklace making me act like this? He didn't remember reading anything about changing personalities. It was only supposed to cause bad luck to the wearer. Anti-Juandissimo stared at him with a look that just screamed, 'Speak and I'll rip your tongue out.' He took a couple of calming breathes, but he wasn't calm.

"Where are the arrows?" He hissed. "The ones that kill. Where are they?"

Anti-Cupid gave him a confused look. "Why do you want my arrows?" He asked.

"Where are the arrows!" Anti-Juandissimo demanded.

"The arrows that kill are in my bed room closet. Third shelf on the right." Anti-Cupid squeaked as he stared at Anti-Juandissimo. He was an anti-god. He was supposed to be treated with respect. Before he could speak up and give Anti-Juandissimo a piece of his mind, the anti-fairy nodded and said, "_Grazie._" And then he anti-poofed away.

After he was gone, the anti-god took a deep breath and built up his rage. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! I'M AN ANTI-GOD! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN AN ANTI-FAIRY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN HOME! Get back here in be my faithful, unquestioning minion." He stated as he stomped his foot in frustration.

[][][

_**Krissie:**_ Well, a lot has happened in this chapter! And better yet, Chapter 5! It's so close! I just have to write it. …. I think I hear crickets. Hush crickets! I'm lazy. This is also where you see how my Anti-Juandissimo differs from BJXCBFOREVER's version. Mine is kind of bipolar like me, but only when something goes wrong with his cooking. He's smart enough to know that cooking is the only thing he's really good at. Just think about losing your most important thing, you'd wig out too.


End file.
